


"How was school?"

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Mando Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Inspired by Fanart, ManDadlorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: When Grogu gets family leave from Jedi School, Din picks him up.Inspired by fanart.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: Mando Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071218
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113
Collections: The Best Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda Fluff Fics, The Best Parent Din Djarin Fics





	"How was school?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely Tumblr post:  
> https://venomteeth.tumblr.com/post/640782940504276992

When Din Djarin landed on the planet where Grogu's school was, he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

Cara had sent him the coordinates and let him borrow her ship, under the condition that she "better see the little guy as soon as possible, or else I'm not letting you borrow my ship again." 

Din wasn't really sure how to feel. Did Grogu miss him, or was he too busy having fun and learning? He definitely couldn't blame Grogu if he didn't miss him.

He makes his way into a building, which is quiet and empty, all the lights were off. 

"You must be Grogu's father," Din turns to see a brunette woman say. "He's saying goodbye to my brother. I'm Leia, by the way." She holds out her hand, offering a handshake.

Din returns her handshake.

"I...uh, this is a nice school," Din says awkwardly, dimly recognizing her as someone important.

It was hard to talk to people without the helmet on.

"I can't take too much credit for it," Leia shrugs. "It's not mine." 

Din coughs, nodding. "It's... nice. Does the kid like it?" 

"I think. Though, he asks my brother when you're coming to visit him almost every day, or so I've heard."

Hearing that tugs at Din's heartstrings.

"We were going to take Grogu with us on our vacation, but Luke suggested it would be a good time for him to visit you." Leia continues.

"That's very kind of you," Din replies. 

"Grogu fits right in here. He's excelling in the force." Leia adds.  
  
Din nods his head in agreement. It all sounded about right. His skills were beyond Din's imagination or comprehension (and Din liked to think had a decent enough imagination).  
  
"I better go see what my husband's doing. He's supposed to be fixing his ship, but who knows with him," Leia says, turning to head back outside.  
  
Din is about to nod in agreement when he sees a streak of green and a huge grin on the young boy's face dashing at him.  
  
"AH!" Grogu shouts joyfully as he leaps into his father's arms, wrapping his arm around his neck. Father and son share a quick hug.

"Hey buddy," Din says. "It's been a while." 

Grogu squirms, chittering excitedly at Din. Din notices that Grogu is wearing a small, adorable set of Jedi Robes; complete with a pair of boots made specially for his tridactyl feet.

Luke follows close behind. "Grogu has been talking my ear off about you. He's been so excited to see you again," 

"I've been excited to see him too," Din smiles at Grogu. "We're gonna do something fun together, aren't we, buddy?" 

Grogu squeals.

"Don't forget your bag, Grogu." Luke reminds him gently, handing him a small blue backpack with "GROGU" written on the front. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, okay? Have fun." 

Din sets Grogu down, and Grogu immediately attaches himself to Din's boot. "Say goodbye, buddy." 

Grogu gives Luke a wave. "Bah!" 

Luke waves goodbye back. "May the force be with you," he says, and Din isn't sure if Luke's talking to Grogu or him.

Din has to hunch over a bit to hold Grogu's hand (not that he minds), and Grogu hands off his backpack to him. 

They're walking back to the ship when Din asks, "How was school?"

"Batu!" Grogu replies happily, babbling excitedly.

"That's great, buddy," Din replies, giving Grogu a smile. "What d'ya want to do? We're gonna go back to Nevarro and see Cara first." 

Grogu makes a happy, easygoing noise in response. 

"We're gonna have so much fun, buddy," Din says excitedly. "I've missed you," 

Grogu stops, making a motion that he wants to be held, and Din obliges.

While Grogu can't actually say the words yet, Din gets the idea that Grogu missed him too.

* * *

En route to Nevarro, Din helps Grogu unpack his things. 

"So what do you have in here?" Din asks. He finds a few changes of clothes... And a few packages of cookies.

"Didn't these make you throw up?" Din asks, quizzically. They were the same blue cookies that Grogu had eaten on the Razor Crest, and as a result, had concerningly blue vomit for the next day.

Grogu giggles in reply.

Din sighs good-naturedly. "Well, don't eat your entire supply before we even get to Nevarro." 

Grogu eyes Din carefully. "Weeoooo." 

"No, I don't want your cookies. I can't eat them without thinking of you puking them up." 

Grogu giggles, grabbing a cookie and eating it.

Din shakes his head. "Do the Jedi let you eat these?"

Grogu doesn't respond, munching on a cookie.

Din assumes the answer is no.

There's a pause, and then Din hears a coo.

Grogu tugs on Din's shirt, offering him a slobbery, chewed on cookie.

"...No thanks, buddy. I'm not hungry." 

Grogu makes an insistent noise.

"You already started chewing on it, womprat. So finish it," Din reminds him gently.

Grogu blows him a raspberry in response, stuffing the cookie in his mouth with a grumble.

Din tuts despite the small smile on his face. "I was hoping they would've taught you manners at school."

Grogu munches on another cookie unapologetically in response.

* * *

So fair, their day on the ship had consisted of coloring, eating, Grogu getting sick from so many cookies, more coloring, bathtime, and now it was finally time for bed.

Din shows Grogu the small sleeping area. "I don't have a hammock for you..." He gestures to the area. 

Grogu clutches on to Din's shirt. "Ah?" 

Din scratches the back of his neck. "I guess you'll have to sleep in here with me..." Din pauses, recalling how Grogu would loudly tap on his helmet to wake him up every morning. "But I don't want to wake up with you poking me in the eye, okay?"

"Bwee." Grogu yawns.

They settle onto the bunk. Grogu sighs happily, curling up on Din's chest. 

He's soon asleep, and Din feels compelled to sleep just by hearing Grogu's little snores. 

As Din drifts to sleep, he hopes Grogu gets to be on family leave often.


End file.
